El nacimiento de James Herondale
by CarolCrawford
Summary: A medianoche, nació el primer hijo de Will y Tessa. Pero él no sería el único James que les visitaría esa noche...


Era medianoche. Todos los relojes habían comenzado a sonar simultáneamente, haciéndoles recordar lo tarde que era. Y sin embargo, nadie dormía. Los pasillos del Instituto, por lo general oscuros y silenciosos, eran en aquel momento una combinación de murmullos, gritos y pasos apresurados.

Callaos, callaos, callaos… era lo único que podía pensar Will, que paseaba arriba y abajo por delante de la puerta.

Se había enfrentado a docenas de demonios, de todos los tipos, tamaños y con diferente número filas de dientes, a los autómatas del Magíster y a una terrible maldición, pero en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

-¿Por qué nadie me dice nada, maldita sea? ¡Es mi esposa! –bramó, pegándole un puñetazo a la pared.

Para remarcar sus palabras, un grito de Tessa le llegó procedente de la habitación e hizo que se encaminara hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarla abajo, alguien le hizo detenerse.

Se supone que la edad templa el carácter, aunque es obvio que contigo no ha sucedido, William. repuso Jem, situándose entre él y el tablón de madera.

Will esbozó una breve sonrisa al verle, aliviado. Sin embargo, al ver aquellas runas que desfiguraban el rostro que tanto había amado, no pudo evitar apretar los puños, con una chispa de sufrimiento en sus ojos azules.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que su Jem se había convertido en un Hermano Silencioso y continuaba sin acostumbrarse a la ausencia de notas de su violín, a no oír aquellas amables palabras que siempre conseguían calmarle, a no ver aquel destello plateado en sus ojos. En definitiva, a permanecer alejado de él.

Cada mañana, cuando despertaba, cerraba los ojos y trataba de sentirle al otro lado de la conexión, pero no estaba. Solo sentir la cálida presencia de Tessa a su lado conseguía tranquilizarle.

-También dicen que la edad deteriora el físico y continúo tan arrebatador como siempre. –respondió él, hablando al fin.

Jem ladeó la cabeza y le observó con preocupación, como si hubiera leído aquellos pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente. En ese aspecto, nada había cambiado,

El pasado no puede cambiarse, William, así que será mejor que ambos aprendamos a vivir con él. se limitó a decir.

-¿Aprender a vivir sin ti? ¿Has intentado vivir sin volver a ver nunca el Sol, James Carstairs? Porque me estás pidiendo lo mismo. Y ante esa pregunta solo puedo responder una cosa: nunca. –respondió muy serio.

En aquel momento, un nuevo grito de Tessa, más alto y desgarrador que los que habían oído hasta entonces, sacudió el Instituto. Acompañado por un sonoro llanto que casi hizo que el corazón del joven se detuviera.

-Mi hijo… Mi James. –pero entonces se giró hacia Jem, que le observaba emocionado. –Mi dos James.

¿Le… le has llamado James? preguntó en un susurró, cubriéndose el tatuado rostro con las manos. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente, como si estuviera sollozando.

Al verle así, Will no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que abrazarle. Y por un instante, al sentir sus delgados pero fuertes brazos rodeándole, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si pudieran volver a ser esos dos niños que lanzaban cuchillos y entrenaban juntos.

-No podía haberse llamado de otro modo. –respondió él.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sophie salió de ella, cargando con un montón de sábanas llenas de sangre.

-Te espera. –dijo sonriendo, aunque al ver a Jem no tardó en rectificar. –Os espera.

Los dos entraron rápidamente, preocupados. Tessa se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con su cabello castaño húmedo y revuelto y la piel brillante por el sudor. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su expresión de agotamiento, Will nunca la había visto tan bella y feliz.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró, rodeando cariñosamente los hombros de su esposa.

Tessa asintió, sin parar de mecer el pequeño bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Sí, lo estoy. Y también James. –respondió en voz baja, mirándole con aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta que había llegado a amar. –Seguro que quiere conocer a su padre.

Le tendió al niño con cuidado, pero Will lo cogió aún con más delicadeza, como si fuera tan frágil como un libro antiguo. Aunque ninguna novela podía ser ni la mitad de hermosa que aquel pequeño bebé, que miraba por primera vez al mundo con sus grandes ojos dorados muy abiertos. Will le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y James alzó sus manitas hacia él, tratando de aferrarse a la mano de su padre.

-Es un milagro. Y los milagros hay que compartirlos. –repuso, extendiendo los brazos hacia Jem.

Él dudó un instante, asustado, pero al ver las miradas de ilusión de Will y Tessa, cogió al pequeño. Al principio parecía inseguro, como si no supiera muy bien cómo sujetarlo, pero lentamente comenzó a mecerlo, contemplándole con cariño.

Will se inclinó y besó a Tessa en la mejilla, feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Eres tan hermoso como tus padres, pero esperemos que heredes solo el carácter de tu madre. susurró Jem.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-Si me lo permites… querría que aprendiera a tocar el violín. Este lugar necesita música, Jem. Y ya que no puedo volver a oír la tuya… Al menos escucharé a mi otro James. –respondió Will, emocionado.

Jem les contempló un instante y le tendió al pequeño. Después se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas, para sacar el estuche que llevaba años allí guardado. Will y Tessa se miraron, sorprendidos. Jamás habrían pensado que volverían a escuchar aquel sonido.

¿Quién ha dicho que no volverás a oírla? preguntó, colocando delicadamente el instrumento bajo su barbilla.

Y empezó a tocar, llenando los pasillos del Instituto con su delicada melodía y el corazón de Will de la mayor alegría que había sentido desde muchos años atrás.


End file.
